


The Color of Home

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Steve – Mary(the prompt was Mary)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Color of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Steve – Mary(the prompt was Mary)

Steve forgets sometimes that Mary's out there somewhere.

He remembers, usually when he is so far from home he forgets home was real. Sometimes he remembers when he sees blood. When Mary was 14 and wanted to piss off Dad she wore lipstick the same color.

Bleeding and maybe a little scared, miles from anything like home he'll catch sight of that color and remember that she's out there in the world. And he loved her once, his little sister.

He has no idea where she even is. He hopes she thinks about him sometimes. He hopes she's still alive.


End file.
